Lord Of The Rings: Final Legacy
by Fantasy2
Summary: In order to escape the 'Other Side' and save Middle Earth, the fellowship must complete the Final Legacy
1. Default Chapter

The Lord of the Rings: Final Legacy  
  
Prologue  
  
"In the depths of Middle Earth; there lies the 'Other Side' within... the darkness has awakened...ready to haunt the minds of its preys. The Darkness has come to witness the beginning; a beginning that men, elves, dwarves and other races have brought upon themselves. The Nightmare will only be broken if twelve scared stones reunited. Once the Final Legacy completed its cycle, thy twelve souls will lead Light to paradise. 


	2. Attack in Rivendell

Chapter 1: Attack in Rivendell  
  
Aragorn woke up to the sounds of chipping birds in the morning. He got up of bed clumsily and made his way to the washroom slowly, yawning and dragging his legs. He was unable to sleep well in the night as strange sounds kept ringing in his mind as though they were trying to tell him something. Aragorn tried ignored the sounds as he turned on the faucet and splashed water onto his face to wake himself up from his dreams. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for sometime then he snatched a towel and wiped his face dry. He changed into his new clothing and stepped out of his room. The first thing in his mind was to go to the garden valley and prayed to the Life Tree. Aragorn then marched his way to the beautiful garden of Rivendell.  
  
Upon entering the garden valley, there stood the mighty Life Tree, its green trunk shines like emerald and it branches filled with shiny golden leaves. Aragorn stood in front of it and placed his hand on the trunk, slowly he began to feel the warmth feelings from the tree passed to his hands. Aragorn closed his eyes to admire the warmness at the same time prayed to the Tree. Just then Gandalf made his appearances and stood behind Aragorn who doesn't seems to know that the wise wizard was behind him. Gandalf stares at Aragorn silently.  
  
Gandalf: "Err.Aragorn?"  
  
Hearing the voice of Gandalf, Aragorn paused his prayer and turned to face the wizard.  
  
Aragorn: "Gandalf!! My apologies. I didn't hear you coming."  
  
Gandalf laughed at the panicked Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf: "Nay. No need to apologies, my dear Aragorn."  
  
Gandalf lifted his head to look at the magical tree.  
  
Gandalf: "The mysterious Life Tree. This is a very soothing place for you young people and you always liked this tree, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn looked at Gandalf and smiled.  
  
Aragorn: "Yes, I used to play here when I was a child. But it's strange.every time when I feel down, I always come here to ease my troubles and this Tree helps me to forget everything especially when I touch it. I could feel that the Tree is alive and think what we used to think."  
  
Gandalf: "Like a mother comforting her child? Is this what you are trying to say, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn kept silence for awhile and slowly nodded his head.  
  
Aragorn: "Yes."  
  
The two of them kept silence for a moment. Then Gandalf opened his mouth to break up the silence  
  
Gandalf: "Proceed with your prayers, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn: "Nay, my prayer was done before you arrive."  
  
Gandalf: "I see."  
  
"Aragorn!!"  
  
The man and wizard turned round to see a little young hobbit running towards them.  
  
"Good morning, Aragorn, Gandalf!"  
  
Aragorn kneeled down before Frodo and looked at him with concern.  
  
Aragorn: "Frodo! You seem fine and well. How's your morgul wound?"  
  
Frodo: "Thank you for your concern. I feel much better. It's all thanks to Lord Elrond."  
  
Gandalf: "Be sure to give him your thanks to him, my dear Frodo."  
  
Frodo: "I will."  
  
Frodo stared at the Tree in front of him.  
  
Frodo: "Is this the Life Tree?"  
  
Aragorn turned to look at the tree with Frodo.  
  
Aragorn: "Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement.  
  
Frodo: "It sure is. I never have seen such Tree before. The green glowing trunk like emerald and golden shiny leaves... And its branches act just like a prism. Once sunlight touches it, a rainbow will form. It's really beautiful. Wait till I tell Sam and the others."  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly.  
  
Aragorn: "I'm sure they will love it too. At the very first sight, just like you, Frodo. But something's worries me."  
  
Frodo looked confusingly at Aragorn.  
  
Frodo: "What worries you, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn: "Well... I was afraid that once you show Sam and the others the Life Tree. You hobbits will end up digging it out secretly and carry it all the way back to the Shire in the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping. And the next thing I will find in the morning; is a big hole in the middle of the garden valley."  
  
Frodo laughed merrily and loudly. Aragorn and Gandalf were glad to see the young hobbit back to his old self again. Back in the Shire before arriving to Rivendell, Frodo found out that the ring, left by his cousin Bilbo, in his procession was the evil One Ring which was once worn by the Dark Lord Sauron, his characteristic and feelings start to change. He no longer smiled nor laughed like he used to be when he was still in the Shire before the Ring came to him. He became terrified, often observant about his surroundings as he was hunted down by the black riders and was cautious about everything. But things gave a twisted turn when he met Strider at the Prancing Pony Inn. After all the journeys that Frodo undergoes, he came to realize something important: "Friendship and Trust" and soon a bond was formed between him, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Aragorn. This bond will sooner or later developed deep in his heart as Frodo realized that though the fate of Middle Earth lies within his hands, he had friends by his side to aid his quest and they were willing to share the burden with him. And as time goes by, the bond within them will grow deeper and stronger that no Darkness can break or claim them as long they remain true.  
  
Just then, Legolas entered the valley.  
  
Legolas: "Aragorn? Are you there?"  
  
Aragorn greeted the elf by waving his hand.  
  
Aragorn: "Legolas! I'm here."  
  
Legolas walked towards them. He bowed respectfully to Gandalf and then to Frodo.  
  
Legolas: "Good morning Gandalf and to you, Master Baggins."  
  
Gandalf and Frodo greeted back.  
  
Gandalf, Frodo: "Morning, Legolas."  
  
Legolas looked at Frodo and touched his wound gently.  
  
Legolas: "Does it hurt?"  
  
Frodo shook his head.  
  
Frodo: "No. Not hurt at all. Thank you."  
  
Legolas smiled in return.  
  
Legolas: "I'm glad to see you back to your fine self. I was worried about your wound all the time."  
  
Aragorn: "Were you looking for me, Legolas? What matter that brings you here?"  
  
Legolas looked at Aragorn with a silly grin.  
  
Legolas: "Well, you see. Your Lady is looking for you. She tells me to find you."  
  
Aragorn: "Arwen's looking for me?  
  
Legolas: "Yes, she wants to give you something before we depart for Mordor."  
  
Frodo and Gandalf stared mischievously at Aragorn.  
  
Frodo, Gandalf: "Oooohhhh...so sweet..."  
  
Aragorn blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Aragorn: "...err..."  
  
Gandalf, Legolas as well as Frodo laughed and trolled off. Then they turned and yelled back.  
  
Gandalf, Frodo, Legolas: "Have a nice romance!"  
  
Without saying a word, Aragorn rushed to Arwen's room. He knows that she hates him to be late for their date or meeting.  
  
Aragorn starts to feel nervous.  
  
Aragorn: (Please let me be on time!)  
  
Within sec, Aragorn puffs as he stood in front of Arwen's room. He took a deep breath, knocked the door gently and entered the room. There he saw Arwen, the beautiful elf maiden and daughter of Elrond, dressed in her brilliant purple grown sitting comfortably on a swan-shaped chair at the balcony, looking at the doves chipping away.  
  
Aragorn: "Arwen..."  
  
Arwen lifted up her fair face to see her lover, standing in front of her. The two stared at one another for sometime, and then Arwen slowly stood up and walked towards Aragorn. She places her hands on his shoulders and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Aragorn did the same.  
  
Arwen: "Good morning, dear."  
  
Aragorn says nothing but gave her a hug. Then he whispered softly to her ears.  
  
Aragorn: "Forgive me for being late."  
  
Arwen hugged him back tightly.  
  
Arwen: "Nay... I know you didn't get any sleep yesterday night. So you don't need to apologize to me because I understand that you had been doing some thinking about the fate that stores for you. The fate of becoming King and restore the world of Men again."  
  
Aragorn: "I don't know if I can do it... I'm afraid I won't be able to."  
  
Arwen: "Aragorn, you are the heir of Isildur. You are his flesh and blood. He's your ancestor and you are his descendent, you hold the power and will to lead the world of Men. Embrace your destiny and I'm sure you will find your way through. Besides you are alone, you have the fellowship with you; Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, the hobbits and Boromir..."  
  
Aragorn: "I know... but Frodo's burden is much heavier than mine."  
  
Arwen: "Yes, he's the Ringbearer. Our fate lies within him. If the quest fail, we will be lost... no, Middle Earth will be lost and hope will too be lost. That time we all will be suffering under Sauron's rule."  
  
Aragorn: "Fear not! I'll not let it happen! With my life or death, I will protect Frodo until the end. Nor I will let Saruman or Sauron triumph!  
  
Arwen looked at Aragorn with her blue eyes. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips.  
  
Arwen: "You had realized your true purpose, Aragorn. If you carry this thought with you, you will be able to correct your ancestor's way and the crownless will be King again. I will pray for your success."  
  
There was a moment silence. Just then Arwen remembered something; she walked towards a table, picked up a pendent and gave it to him.  
  
Arwen reached for Aragorn's hand and gently placed the pendent on his palm.  
  
Arwen: "Here... this is for you."  
  
Aragorn looked at the pendent and on it was an "A" carved on it.  
  
Aragorn: "Isn't this...?  
  
Arwen: "It's my gift to you. So you will remember me always."  
  
Aragorn's face blushed red again.  
  
Aragorn: "Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
  
Aragorn took some of his remaining time to chat with Arwen as she giggled and laughed due to his ranger jokes. Moments later there was an "Ahem" sound outside Arwen's door. The two turned to find Boromir standing there with Merry and Pippin in front of him.  
  
Merry, Pippin: "Good day, Mr. Aragorn!"  
  
Boromir: "..............."  
  
Aragorn: "Good day, gentlemen."  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled back except Boromir. He still couldn't accept Aragorn as his long lost King. For years, the Stewards had ruled Gondor without any King by their side. Ever since the 15th King's passing, the Stewards had been waiting patiently for their next King to come but he didn't until now; when Boromir came to Rivendell to seek an answer about a dream, he came to realize that Aragorn, the 16th and the last King still lives. Instead of welcoming him back, he reacted coldly. And Aragorn understand but he still regarded Boromir as his friend and member of the fellowship. He smiled at Boromir but the man just nodded his head then turned away.  
  
Aragorn: (I hope one day he will accept me...)  
  
Merry: "Aragorn, it's time for us to go. Gandalf wants us to gather at the garden valley. All the weapons and stuffs are ready. We will be leaving anytime."  
  
Pippin: "Don't be late!"  
  
Aragorn: "Aye."  
  
Merry and Pippin left but Boromir remained behind. Just then Boromir turned to face Aragorn again and soon the two men were staring at one another. Aragorn felt his heart beating faster. He wanted to tell Boromir about how he felt and the reason of not returning to Gondor to become King.  
  
Aragorn: "Boromir, I....."  
  
Before Aragorn could finish his words, he was interrupted by the voice of Merry.  
  
Merry: "Mr. Boromir!! Come on! We are waiting!"  
  
Boromir: "Coming."  
  
Boromir gave one final look at the ranger and left to join the hobbits. Aragorn remained speechless.  
  
Arwen: "Aragorn..."  
  
Aragorn: "Arwen... do you think Boromir will accept me as his King? He must be very angry about the fact that I'm the long lost King of Gondor. And for many years, I hadn't return to claim the throne and how the Stewards had waited so long for my return yet I didn't return to them. They must have lost fate about the return of their King and they claim to rule Gondor without any. So maybe it's right for Boromir to hate me..."  
  
Arwen: "Don't say that, Aragorn. He will accept you as time pass. Remember you are his King and he is your Steward. A King and Steward are fate to be bond together. I'm sure Boromir one day will realizes this importance and willingly to accept you. I'm sure it will come true.  
  
Aragorn: "I hope it will. Thank you, Arwen."  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn: "They are calling me. It's time for me to say goodbye."  
  
Arwen: "I will wait for you, Aragorn; till you return. You will always be in my heart."  
  
Aragorn: "And yours too, Evenstar."  
  
Both of them gave their final kiss and Aragorn left to join the others in the garden valley. Aragorn arrived and there was the fellowship waiting for him. The hobbits and Gandalf tried to get Legolas and Gimli to get along but in vain whereas Boromir admiring the Life Tree.  
  
Frodo: "You are late."  
  
Aragorn: "I apologize."  
  
Gandalf: "We must make haste now. Traveling to Mordor will take us forty days to reach there. We must leave immediately as I sensed the power of Saruman's and Sauron's grow as we speak."  
  
Legolas: "I agree. We must leave now. If not, the orcs will sense the One Ring's presence and will come here to search it."  
  
Boromir: "At the same time, Rivendell will be destroyed."  
  
Pippin: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's fly!"  
  
Merry: "We don't have wings, Pippin."  
  
Pippin: "Not flying in the air like birds! What I meant is 'let's go!'"  
  
Merry: "Oh."  
  
Frodo and Sam chuckled at the 2 hobbits. While Aragorn and the rest helped to carry the stuffs as it's too heavy for the hobbits to carry it. Gandalf wanted to help but Legolas volunteered.  
  
Gandalf: "Let me carry it, Legolas."  
  
Legolas: "It's okay, Gandalf. I can manage it."  
  
Gandalf: "Oh come on! I maybe old but I can still carry heavy stuffs!"  
  
Gimli: "We were just worry that you might hurt your back halfway through the journey. And we might end up carrying you back to Rivendell again in order to heal you."  
  
Gandalf gave Gimli a grumpy look.  
  
Gandalf: "What!?"  
  
Gimli in return gave Gandalf an innocent look.  
  
Gimli: (Oops! I forgot Gandalf's a wizard. He can heal himself.)  
  
Aragorn: "Everything's ready. Ready to go?"  
  
Boromir: ".......Aye......"  
  
Aragorn was surprised that Boromir replied back to him. Maybe there are high chances for them to become good friends.  
  
Aragorn: "Very well, before we go....  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion.  
  
Sam: "What WAS that!?"  
  
Aragorn rushed out of the valley to find out what was happening and found that the green forest plains located outside of Rivendell was on fire.  
  
Aragorn: "I think we have company!!"  
  
Legolas: "Orcs!! I sensed orcs!"  
  
Frodo started to feel fear. He holds the One Ring tightly with both of his hands and began to tremble.  
  
Frodo: I can feel it... the Ring is getting heavy... it's calling for them! The Ring wants to return to its Master. It's trying to overtake my consciousness..."  
  
Sam walked forth and holds Frodo's hand.  
  
Sam: "I understand what you are trying to say, Mr. Frodo. But try to fight with it. You are you and Sauron is Sauron. It makes no differences! You have your own thoughts, Mr. Frodo. Don't let the darkness take you. Be strong! Have trust within yourself... besides you are not alone, you have us."  
  
Frodo: "Sam..."  
  
Gandalf: "Sam's right, Frodo. You have us by your side and together we will share your burden."  
  
Merry: "We will be with you everywhere you go."  
  
Pippin: "That's right!"  
  
Boromir: "Our hope lies within you, little one. You mustn't fail."  
  
Legolas: "We wouldn't fail you."  
  
Gimli: "I will follow you till the end."  
  
Aragorn walked towards the little hobbit and kneeled before him.  
  
Aragorn: "We have given our word to the council that we will protect you. If we stick together, we can overcome everything. Remember that, Frodo."  
  
Frodo nodded his head.  
  
Frodo: "I will. Thanks everyone. Really thank you."  
  
Gandalf took out his staff and sword.  
  
Gandalf: "Come on, we have to find out who's causing these chaos!"  
  
The fellowship followed Gandalf's lead and came to the opening of Rivendell. The fire had spread wide. Some elves used their magic to extinguish the roaring flames while others got their weapons and some reinforcement for attack and back-up.  
  
Aragorn reached out his hand.  
  
Aragorn: "Frodo! Stay close to me."  
  
Frodo obeyed Aragorn. The ranger lowered himself down and with one strong hand; he scooped the hobbit up while the other carried the Anduril.  
  
Frodo held on to Aragorn tightly. He felt himself beginning to develop a liking towards the ranger. What is the most important to the little hobbit right now was his friends; newfound friends. He don't want them to risk their lives to protect his especially Aragorn who is very protective about him.  
  
Frodo looked at the Ring.  
  
Frodo: (I won't let you or your master take my friends away.)  
  
Boromir looked as the elves of Rivendell yelled something in elvish and soon an army of elven guards rushed forth towards the entrance of Rivendell.  
  
Boromir: "Looks like the situation is getting worst then I can imagine."  
  
Pippin: "I think we should follow them and check what's happening outside."  
  
Boromir: "You are right, Pippin. Let's go."  
  
Merry: "Wait! I'm coming too!"  
  
Gandalf: "Just a sec! Son of Denethor! Peregrin! Meriadoc! It's too dangerous to venture outside! We may not know what's danger is lurking out there!"  
  
Boromir smiled back.  
  
Boromir: "Don't worry, Merry and Pippin is with me. The three of us will be fine. I will take care of these two."  
  
Pippin, Merry: "Hey! We can take care of ourselves!"  
  
Boromir: "Let's just say you two are under my care. Let's make haste!"  
  
Pippin and Merry stared at one another.  
  
Pippin, Merry: "Huh?"  
  
The Man and the two hobbits disappeared down the white passage leaving the remaining fellowship behind.  
  
Frodo glanced up at Aragorn.  
  
Frodo: "Will they be alright?"  
  
Aragorn: "Don't worry, they will be fine, trusts me."  
  
Frodo: "I trust you."  
  
Gimli: "So what do we do now? Are we going to just wait here for the intruders to come?"  
  
Gandalf: "Patient, my dwarf friend. Those three will come back with the info we want. So for the time being, we will guard the ringbearer."  
  
Meanwhile outside Rivendell  
  
Boromir, Pippin and Merry came out just to find the guards standing and waiting patiently for something to arrive.  
  
Merry: "What are they doing?"  
  
Boromir: "I not sure myself either."  
  
Pippin: "I don't see the orcs and what's with these weird looking fogs."  
  
Boromir began to notice the mysterious fogs. The fogs were thick and he was unable to see the path ahead of him clearly. Where the fog did came from? Boromir don't recall encountering it. All he knows was nice and soothing sceneries in the House of Elrond.  
  
He turned to look at the forest plains which are not covered by the fogs. The fire had died down and everything was normal once again except the elves are gathering the folk's people to safety. But something was troubling the Steward; the thing in his mind was why the orcs set the explosion? Are they after the ring? And why they just disappeared without attacking? Causing a big loud explosive like this will actually allowed the orcs to get higher chances of invading. Though it will alert the guards, they wouldn't be able to get themselves prepared for such surprise attack. But why is this occurring? What kind of cunning strategy is the orcs planning?  
  
Boromir: (It shouldn't be like this. I never encounter such attack before. I have been through countless of battles but never in my life, have I seen this. As a captain of Gondor, I must stay cautious.)  
  
Pippin was observing the situation carefully.  
  
Pippin: "I think I'm beginning to get a strange feeling about this."  
  
Merry: "Same for me."  
  
Boromir: "Well the good thing for us to do now is to ask."  
  
Pippin, Merry: "......................."  
  
Boromir walked towards one of the guards.  
  
Boromir: "Forgive me for distracting you at such critical moment, but I did like to know the strange happenings going on right now; where are the orcs? Did they retreat?"  
  
Guard: "Nay. We saw no orcs except this 'Illusion Fogs'."  
  
Boromir: "Illusion Fogs? Speaking about that, do you know where it comes from?"  
  
Guard: "Nay. We don't know where the source of the fogs is but we sense that these fogs is not formed by nature but formed by some mysterious dark powers."  
  
Boromir: "Mysterious dark powers? You mean Sauron and Saruman?"  
  
Guard: "Could be."  
  
Boromir: (Fogs form by the combine dark powers of Sauron and Saruman ... I think I should return to the others and tell Gandalf about it. He will be very shock.)  
  
Boromir: "Thank you and be careful."  
  
Guard: "Aye."  
  
Boromir walked back towards the two hobbits in a hurry pace.  
  
Boromir: "We should go.....  
  
Suddenly Pippin and Merry raised their hands and was pointing at the ground.  
  
Pippin, Merry: "Bo...Boromir!! LOOK!!"  
  
Boromir looked back and was taken by surprise. A big shadowy monstrous figure slowly emerges from the eerie fogs and it straightened itself. The elven guards quickly got their arrows ready and were aiming at the unknown creature. However the creature didn't take much notice, it groaned a bit and slowly raised its head to glance at the surroundings. Boromir and the hobbits nearly screamed; this creature is completely different from the orcs. It had a mutated, disfigured dragon-like face. It had no eyes except for weird markings on its forehead. Its body was muscular with dangerous and deadly spikes on its back and was dressed in dark armors, mails, helms and cloaks. Lastly it had a poison scorpion-like tail.  
  
Boromir, Pippin and Merry unleashed their weapons and took a few steps back, ready for any attacks that the creature was going to give them. However the creature did not attack instead it gave a loud screeching sound that the man, hobbits and the elves had to cover their ears.  
  
Pippin: "My ears!! It hurts!!"  
  
Merry: "My ears are going to burst!"  
  
Boromir: "Erg!!"  
  
The creature stopped screeching. The elves regained themselves and start shooting their arrows at the creature. Though the arrows pierce its flesh, it still didn't attack.  
  
Boromir gives a confused look.  
  
Boromir: (Why isn't it attacking?)  
  
Suddenly one of the guards screamed. Boromir turned his attention to the source of the scream and saw a struggling guard being dragged mysteriously by an unknown force and disappeared into the thick fogs. There was an anguished scream then silence. Boromir, hobbits and the rest of the elven guards stood stunned. Only one brave guard advanced forward to the fogs hoping to see if their ally is still alive. Suddenly there was a loud sound and something was shot out. The 'something' landed in front of Boromir and to the Steward's horror; it was the guard's head! The head was severely mutilated and the eyes were gone, all is left is two empty sockets as well as half of the face was eaten, exposing the skull inside. The skull was so badly cracked open that the brains could be seen clearly. Boromir watched as blood slowly seeps out from the head forming a puddle of blood.  
  
Pippin looked away in disgust while Merry felt like he's going to throw up. The guards stood dumbfounded but their expression showed that they shared grief for the loss of their follow kin. Boromir snapped himself awake and watched at the non- attacking creature then to the fogs.  
  
Boromir: (Something's wrong... we are not dealing with just one monster...)  
  
Boromir's guess was right. There wasn't just one creature; another one made its appearance out from the fogs. It walked out and soon it stood unmoved in front of them. Pippin noticed that the second creature is holding something, he looked carefully and soon the hobbit found himself tumbled backward and let out a scream.  
  
What Pippin saw was something worst than the head. What he saw was the body of the guard; headless, badly mutilated and too half eaten, exposing the ribs, bones and internal organs. Pippin could see the bloody intestines tangling from the body clearly. The second creature however seems to enjoy it and was holding the body with its claws covered completely with blood not only that, its face and armory were stained with the guard's blood.  
  
It let out a soft evil laughter and lifted the headless body right to its disfigured dragon-like face. It slowly opened its mouth; greenish red saliva drooled out its horrible lips. Before the man, hobbits and elves could realize, the monster started eating the body; the sound of bones being crunched and blood flying everywhere. The sight of it was so unbearable that Merry couldn't stand anymore that he really throws up this time. Pippin ran and hid himself behind the man. Boromir kneeled down and lifted the frightened hobbit up. Pippin was so afraid of the disgusting sight that he put his little face on Boromir's shoulder to avoid seeing it.  
  
Boromir placed his hand on Pippin's head and calmed the hobbit.  
  
Boromir: "Don't be afraid. I'm here..."  
  
Pippin: *Sob* *Sob*  
  
Merry: (I feel sick...)  
  
Pippin whispered to Boromir.  
  
Pippin: "I think we should run back and warn the others"  
  
Boromir: "I agree with you. But how? The monster is watching our moves..."  
  
Pippin: "But I'm worry about Frodo and the others...."  
  
Boromir: "So do I."  
  
Boromir watched the monster carefully and without any warning, the steward took a step back quietly.  
  
Boromir: "Merry!!"  
  
Merry turned.  
  
Boromir: "Don't look at me! Keep calm. Look at the monster straight with your eyes and take a step back slowly. Do what I'm doing now."  
  
Merry swallowed hard but was willingly to do. With Boromir guiding him, it will be fine. The hobbit nodded his head and start doing what he has to do now.  
  
TBC 


End file.
